There is a need to take small patterned areas (e.g., patterned silicon wafers) and expand their footprint in order to manufacture large area products. Maintaining fidelity and mechanical strength in the large area product is crucial to the products success. Expanding the footprint is typically done by “tiling” methods, through which one makes multiple copies of the original pattern and abuts or tiles them together to form a larger pattern. The resulting patterned template can have the form factor of a large flat area or cylindrical roll. Tiling methods currently in the art include various forms of physical and chemical attachment including brackets, adhesives (e.g., tape, polymeric binders, epoxies, etc.), welding, and others. Ideally a minimal seam is created, for functional and aesthetic purposes. In production, large seams can cause trapping of fluid in low spots, poor contact between patterned roll and product film, mechanical weakening of the tool, loss of fidelity of patterned areas, yield loss, visible “defects” in optical or viewing performance, and other drawbacks. These drawbacks can translate into defects in the final product that can affect performance, particularly for films used in light management or display applications.